Disclaimer
WARNING - This Website is *** NOT SAFE FOR WORK *** ---- ---- ---- ---- Sitemap Disclaimer - ''' This content is not official and expresses opinion and ideas about the titled subject without claim of being any official authority on the subject. All references to anyone else's content does not in any way change the validity of that other content being referenced. '''This Wiki is chock full of original game plot/detail Spoilers. So if you don't want to see them, don't read any of it. Additional Disclaimer - I take no responsibility for any seizures, convulsions, cerebral bleeding, violent insanity or emotional damages which result to BioShock fanbois caused by their reading my opinions and ideas included herein. If you feel offended by this Wiki's content, then DO NOT READ IT (or just look at the attached amusing pictures). WARNING : This (theoretical) MMORPG's setting and events may offend those with a more delicate/intolerant/feeble/snowflake nature, with its constant references to violence, smoking, drinking and the consumption of cholesterol containing substances. More horrifying may prove some suggestions that simplistic views of the games story might significantly ignore and present some differences/departures in Rapture's REAL story and application of 'HOW THE WORLD REALLY WORKS' (I take BioShock as Sci-Fi and NOT Fantasy). Discussions of strange and disturbing events and motives are to be found herein. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED Note- No content pages here will be edited by users. Submit changes/suggestions/opinions via the page Comments. Note- This Wiki contains stuff that goes beyond the Canon/Lore of the original games - much of what is here is interesting additions/extensions, and attempts to fill in logical segments missing from many unexplained/vague/inconsistent parts of the original game material. This work (here on this Wiki) includes much non-Canon/non-Lore information, but is intended to make up ideas for a proper BioShock Rapture MMORPG, which is to be cohesive in its details and enable further expansion of the Rapture story (much of which is virtually untold). Many of ideas here are projections/extrapolations (well past the existing game's details), meant to fill existing gaps logically. Some are even just for fun (See the Humor page). NOTE - I include many links to another Wiki (not owned by me) that has alot of good content about the BioShock Rapture world from the published games. http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki That website also contains some Non-Lore/Non-Canon assumptions/opinions I disagree with (they will eventually come around... OR NOT). ---- Another site I found later http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Headscratchers/Bioshock which I found mentioned many of the issues in BioShock that would require fixing or answering to be more cohesive as Sci-Fi and less magical(fantasy genre). I am appalled at BS:Infinite allegedly being 'Bioshock', and being turned into outright fantasy (a simple milking of the brand seemingly for profits ... no matter how they claim it is 'the same') . http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WMG/Bioshock Another good site : http://www.game-archivist.com/rapture/index.php. http://www.Rapturearchives.org/ Era styles/materials : http://europeana.eu/portal/search.html?query=art+deco predominant style in Bioshock http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=streamline+deco streamline era overlaps/subsets Art Deco http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=Art+Deco+Buildings http://www.deviantart.com -- A very interesting website with literally millions of pictures/art that gives me hope for the future of computer games (my idea of Player Created Content ...) Alot of crap also, but buried within are alot of gems. SEARCHING using BioShock related terms can be quite rewarding. DON'T BLAME ME FOR HOW BAD THIS WEBSITE LOOKS, THE "WYSIWYG WYSIWYG = "What You See Is What You Get" " EDITING FEATURES AREN'T . .